Love You Right
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Jeff thought that he was over Phil after he left him and WWE 3 years ago. Jeff is back and old feelings resurface when he finds out that Phil is with someone else. Junk. Phil/Chris.
1. Chapter 1: Not Over You

**A/N: So, this is my first Wrestling story and I'm extremely excited to share it with you guys!**

**I'll read multiple pairings, but Junk is my OTP and I hope to write about them a lot!**

**So, I messed with the story lines and plots a lot, so here's all that you really need to know:**

**The CM Punk/Jeff beef happened. Edge and some other retired wrestlers are still wrestling and the Amy/Matt Amy/Adam thing never happened.**

**If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask!**

**If I think of anything else noteworthy, I'll let you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and Jeff, they'd never leave my apartment. **

* * *

Love You Right

_3 Years Ago_

_Jeff's POV_

"_When were you going to tell me, Jeff?" Phil spat angrily._

_ I knew that he was going to be pissed when he found out that I was leaving WWE. I really meant to tell him sooner, but I didn't know how. I was going to tell him at dinner tonight and I still wasn't exactly sure how I was going to spit the words out. His olive eyes were burning with anger and more importantly, pain._

"_I was going to tell you at dinner," I answered truthfully. _

"_How long ago did you make the decision to leave?" He wanted to know._

"_A few months—"_

_Phil interrupted me. "And you decided that waiting until you only had 2 weeks left was the appropriate time to tell me?"_

"_No! I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't know how," I admitted._

"_That's bullshit, Jeff!" Phil argued._

"_It's not, Phil. I'm not good with words or emotions. I didn't want to think about what leaving WWE meant for us. I knew that if I told you about it, that I would have to confront that issue," I tried to explain._

"_It would have just meant that we spent less time with each other. But now that you've been lying and keeping a giant secret from me, it means that we're over," He told me._

"_Please, Phil, don't—"_

_Phil cut me off. "All you had to do was just tell me that you wanted to leave. I know how difficult it is for you being on the road all of the time. I would have listened and supported you if you would have told me right away. I can't help feeling like there's a reason that you waited so long. I feel like there's something you're keeping from me, Jeff." _

_ Before I even realized what was happening, I felt the hot, wet tears streaking down my face. Phil wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed in his embrace. I'd never cried in front of him before and I felt so weak for doing it. He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips and I could taste our salty tears. We wiped each other's eyes and just started at each other for a few moments._

"_Don't leave me, Phil," I begged._

_Phil took a deep breath. "Jeff, when you made the conscious decision to leave and you knew that you weren't going to tell me, that's when you decided to walk out on __**us**__. I'm not doing anything. You're doing this."_

_ I didn't have the energy to continue arguing with him. Phil was so stubborn and I knew that I couldn't get him to change his mind anyway. I just closed my eyes so I could try to memorize everything about him. I was never one to really cuddle, but it felt really nice having Phil hold me. I drifted off to sleep, but I awoke when I felt that his arms were no longer around me. I searched the room and I found him coming out of the bathroom._

"_I thought you left," I commented._

"_Not yet," He replied._

"_You're leaving in the morning?" I asked._

_Phil nodded. "Yeah."_

"_I love you," I told him._

"_I love you too," He returned the sentiment. _

* * *

Jeff's POV

The music is extremely loud and there are "Welcome Back, Jeff!" balloons all over the place. When Matt and John found out that I was returning, they decided to have a Welcome Back party for me at some club in New York City. I've only been here for 30 minutes and it already feels great to be back. Jay gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you so much!" He exclaims.

I smile. "We talk on the phone all of the time."

"True, but it's not the same as seeing you in person. I miss betting what color your hair is going to be before your matches," Jay replies.

"Sorry about that last bet you lost by the way. I had no idea why JoMo was asking me what color my hair was going to be," I apologize.

"Don't be. I'm just pissed that I didn't think to ask you first!" He comments.

"I'm gonna head to the bar, I'll be back," I tell him.

I have a day full of press tomorrow and I have an early start, so I'm only going to have water tonight. I hug people and shake hands on my way to the bar. I reach in my pocket for my wallet, but Adam swats my hand away and buys my water for me. I thank him and I nearly drop my bottle when I turn around and bump into Phil.

"Hey Jeff," He greets.

"Hey Phil," I respond.

"You look good," Phil compliments.

"Thanks. You do too, even with the shorter hair," I let him know.

"You always did have a thing about my long hair," He remembers.

"I remember I had a fit when you said you wanted to cut it," I reminisce.

We continue our small talk and it's surprisingly not awkward. Phil and I were friends before we started dating and it's been 3 years so that explains why things aren't strained between us. Chris Jericho suddenly approaches us and gives me a hug before wrapping his arms around Phil and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. I immediately feel sick to my stomach when I realize that they're together. I politely excuse myself and I search for John. I find him dancing by himself.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was dating Chris?" I ask him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Honestly? I really didn't think that you would care."

"It's funny because I didn't think that I would either," I admit.

"It's clear that you do care though," John notices.

"I'm going outside for a smoke," I deliberately change the subject and walk away before he can say anything.

The slightly cool spring air feels good on my overly heated skin. I search my pockets for a pack of cigarettes and then I remember that I tossed my last pack because I'm seriously trying to quit now. I take a deep breath because I need to calm my nerves. I don't know exactly why the Phil/Chris thing is bothering me. I mean it's been 3 years, so of course he'd move on. I don't have any kind of beef with Chris, but I kind of want to punch him right now.

"Are you ok?" Phil suddenly asks.

I jump in surprise. "Shit, you scared me!"

"Sorry. You just looked like you were in a hurry. I wanted to check on you," He explains.

"I'm fine," I reply a little defensively.

"I was going to tell you about me and Chris, but he beat me to the punch," Phil tells me.

"That's not why I came out here," I lie.

"Your left eye twitches when you lie," He blurts out.

"What?" I ask.

"Your left eye just twitched so I know that you're lying. It's your tell," Phil elaborates.

"I figured that you moved on, but I wasn't exactly prepared to _see _it. It caught me off guard," I confess.

"Chris is good for me," He lets me know.

"In ways that I wasn't, I'm sure," I mutter.

"That's not what I meant, Jeff," Phil argues.

He places his hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off of me as I head back into the club. I want to leave and go back to my hotel, but it would be extremely rude to leave my own party early. I find Jay and Adam dancing together and I ask them if I can join them. They say yes of course and I get right in the middle. My arms are wrapped loosely around Adam's neck and Jay's hands are draped around my waist.

"It's been a while since I've been sandwiched between you guys," I say.

Jay kisses my neck. "It's been way too long, Jeff."

I close my eyes and I get lost in the music and the beautiful men grinding on me. Adam and Jay have always had an open relationship and I've spent plenty of nights writhing in between them. I haven't slept with them in quite some time because I stopped once I was with Phil and then I left. As appealing as Jay's offer is, I know that I wouldn't really be into it.

"I would love to go back to your room tonight, but I can't," I decline.

"Why not?" Adam questions.

I try to come up with a story to tell him, but my words are stuck in my throat when I see that Phil and Chris have started dancing right next to us. Chris isn't paying attention to me, but Phil's eyes are staring right into mine. I can't quite interpret the expression, but I remember that he never really liked Jay and Adam after I told him about my encounters with them. Phil whispers something into Chris' ear and then he turns toward me again.

"Can we switch partners for a few minutes?" Phil requests.

"Sure," Jay replies with a confused expression.

I duck under Jay and Adam's arms and Chris takes my place. Phil's hands snake around my waist and I hate how familiar and _right _that it feels. I try to maneuver out of his embrace, but he just holds on to me tighter. He grabs my hand and leads us to a more secluded part on the dance floor. We're still pretty close to Jay, Adam, and Chris so they're probably not suspicious.

"We need to talk," He tells me.

"So talk," I reply.

"Not here. What's your room number?" Phil asks.

"314, but—"

He cuts my sentence short. "I'll be there in 2 hours."

We dance until the song is over and then we go back with our partners. I'm pretty sure that I know what Phil wants to talk about and I'm not looking forward to it at all. I dance for about 10 more minutes and then I sit down to take a breather. I curse when I realize that John is sitting at the same table. If Phil knows when I'm lying, JoMo definitely knows too.

"What was that about out there?" He wants to know.

"Nothing. I was just dancing with an old friend," I respond, making sure not to make eye contact.

"Just remember that you're not _that _guy anymore," John reminds me.

I sigh. "I know, John. I'm just experiencing a little jealousy. He's happy with Chris and I wouldn't ruin that."

"Good because you're so much better than that. I'm proud of you, Jeff. You're finally the responsible adult that Matt and I knew you always could be," He praises.

"Thanks, JoMo," I respond.

* * *

After about an hour, Matt thanks everyone for coming out and tells everyone to get the hell out. I tell everyone that I'll see them soon and to have a good night. I grab my jacket and I head back to the hotel. I sigh in contentment when my body hits the bed. I've had a really long night and I just want to crash, but I have to wait up for Phil.

I turn on the television because I just need a distraction from my thoughts. It's almost 2:00 so there's not much on but infomercials. I stop on some channel with a guy selling a knife set. I notice that I'm still mostly dressed so I strip down to a plain white t-shirt and my boxers. I must have dozed off because I'm startled by the loud knock on my door. The clock reads 2:00 exactly. Phil has always been punctual.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hey," He repeats.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask as I nervously scratch the back of my neck.

"Do you still love me?" Phil wants to know.

"I-I don't know," I stutter.

"I need a better answer than that, Jeff," He demands.

I run my fingers through my hair. "I hadn't really thought about you much before I saw you today. It took me about a year to get over you and then I completely moved on with my life. I was fine when we were talking, but when I saw Chris kissing you… I wanted to pry him off of you. I fucking hated it."

"What we shared was special and I'll always cherish it, but it's over. I'm in love with Chris now," Phil whispers.

"I know," I reply, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears that I feel coming.

"Jeff, please don't—"

I talk over him. "You should go."

"I can't leave you in this condition," He states.

I walk over to my bed and sit down. "I was completely over you and then one kiss changed everything."

"You know that I hate seeing you upset like this," Phil says.

"I'm not upset, I'm hurt," I correct him.

"That's even worse," He comments sadly.

I want to kiss him so badly right now, but I know that I can't. I turn to tell him that he really should leave, but no words escape my mouth as Phil very gently grabs my face. He pushes the stray strands of hair from my face and he caresses my cheek. His hands are all too memorable and it feels just like old times.

"I'm sorry that you're in pain right now," Phil apologizes genuinely.

"Don't apologize for being happy, Phil. Don't ever apologize because of that. If you want to feel sorry about something, be sorry because I'll never be able to find someone like you. I'll never be loved—"

My sentence gets cut short because Phil kisses me. I'm so shocked that it takes me a minute to analyze my situation and respond back to him. While still attached to my mouth, he straddles my hips and places his arms around my neck. I almost automatically open my mouth to let his tongue inside. We moan in unison. He tastes like he always does; a mix of Pepsi and hint of mint.

He takes his shirt off. "Take off yours too."

I practically rip my shirt in my haste to get it off. Phil continues exploring every inch of my mouth as his hand makes its way into my boxers. I groan at the contact and I lift my hips so that he can pull them off. I'm completely naked and he's still wearing his pants and shoes. I watch him kick his shoes off and quickly rid himself of his jeans. He straddles me again and I love the feel of his nude body sliding against mine.

"Condom," He gets out in between kisses.

I reach on my nightstand for my wallet because I always have one in there. I take it out and expertly open it with my mouth. I don't have any lube though so spit will have to do. I put the condom on and I watch in fascination as Phil uses his fingers to prep himself. When he feels that he's adequately stretched, he sinks down onto my cock.

"Fuck," Phil hisses.

He digs his nails into my shoulders and I make sure not to move until he gets accustomed to the burn. I kiss him and stroke his dick idly to distract him from the pain. It works because he starts rocking his hips. Phil and I have tried every position in the book, but this is my absolutely favorite. I love looking at the beautiful expressions on his face as he rides me.

"So good," I praise.

He's gnawing on his lip ring in an attempt to hold in his moans, but I tell him that I want to hear him. I speed up my thrusts and I close my eyes in ecstasy. He feels even better than I remember. I grunt when Phil pinches one of my nipples roughly. He clenches his muscles just to tease me and the sensation is amazing. He slowly bounces up and down and he cries out when I find his prostate.

"Shit," He curses.

I wrap my fist around his cock as I continue pushing against that special spot inside of Phil. He whimpers when my fingers graze a prominent vein on the underside. He clenches his muscles tightly and it catches me by surprise and I almost climax prematurely. I know that I won't last long so I want to make sure that he gets off before I do. I pull out and then I plunge back in harshly because I know that he loves a little bit of pain with his pleasure. I lean forward and tenderly bite his shoulder. He moans wantonly and cums instantly; on both of our stomachs.

"Fuck, Jeff!" Phil exclaims.

He's writhing on top of me with his gorgeous eyes blown wide and that's enough to send me over the edge. Phil's sweating and panting and he looks thoroughly fucked. I imagine that I look exactly the same. The only sounds in the room are of our short, quick breaths. He gingerly gets off of my lap and starts searching for his clothes. I didn't expect him to spend the night, but I didn't think that he would leave so soon either.

He smooths out the wrinkles in his clothes. "We can't do that again."

"I know," I state.

"I'm serious. I love Chris and I can't hurt him," Phil says gravely.

"I heard you the first time," I retort.

He looks like he wants to say something else, but he walks toward the door instead. I sigh when I hear it close. Phil is just fine ending things with me now, but I only want more of him. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I know that I need to leave him alone and let him be happy, but the selfish part of me really doesn't want to let that happen. I have to wake up in 3 hours so I'll just deal with everything in the morning.

* * *

A/N: I always get really nervous when I'm posting to a new fan base so I'm kind of freaking out right now!

I can't wait to read what you guys think so far!

I'll get into Phil's head about the aftermath of this encounter in the next chapter!

That's enough rambling from me now!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not Calling You A Ghost

**A/N: I was supposed to have this updated a week ago, but I got caught up with last minute school stuff so I apologize!**

**Every chapter title is either a song name or a lyric from a song.**

**Chapter 1's title is from Gavin DeGraw's song "Not Over You".**

**I got this chapter's title from a lyric in Florence + the Machine's song "I'm Not Calling You A Liar".**

**The title of this story is actually a lyric from "Back to December" by Taylor Swift and it's the main song that I use for inspiration.**

**I have a personal Twitter Account chocolateclipse, but I recently have one just for fanfic related stuff and it's Pink_Scarf_Girl so follow either account if you'd like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil and Jeff, they'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Not Calling You A Ghost

Phil's POV

I'm eating dinner with Chris and a few of our friends when my phone vibrates in the pocket of my jeans. I glance at the screen and I see that I have a text from Jeff. It's been a week since our _encounter _and I've barely seen or spoken to him since. I try to mask my annoyance when I read his text.

Jeff: U can't avoid me forever

Me: I'm not avoiding you

Jeff: Your boyfriend thinks differently. Chrissy is suspicious of you

Me: What are you talking about?

Jeff: He asked me if something happened between us because you've been acting weird since I came back

I give Chris a kiss on the cheek and I tell him that I need to step outside to make a quick call. He asks if everything is ok and I lie smoothly and tell him yes. I sit on a bench outside of the restaurant and I hastily dial Jeff's number. He picks up after 2 rings. He barely gets out "hello" before I interrupt him.

"What did you tell Chris?" I demand.

"That I fucked your brains out," Jeff sarcastically replies.

"You're not funny," I let him know.

"What do you think that I told him? I said that I had no idea what your deal was," He answers.

"Good. That's all that I wanted to know. Bye," I abruptly dismiss him.

I put my phone back into my pocket and I walk back into the seafood restaurant. Chris, Kofi, Randy, and Cody turn quiet when I sit back down at the table so I know that they were just talking about me. I finish eating and I can sense the awkwardness from everyone. I open my mouth to say something, but Chris talks first.

"I have some business to attend to, do you mind getting a ride with Kofi back to the hotel?" Chris asks.

"No, I don't mind at all," I reply.

Kofi is oddly quiet on the ride to the hotel so I know that there's something strange going on with him. Kofi is normally so talkative that I have to bribe him in order to make him shut up. He follows me to my room and we start talking at the same time. I decide to let him speak first.

"So are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding Jeff?" Kofi questions.

"There's a difference between avoiding someone and not wanting to be around them," I correct him.

"That still didn't answer the question," He points out.

"Our relationship didn't exactly end on the best terms. Being around him is awkward," I partially lie.

"No, it's not that. There's something that I'm missing," Kofi observes.

"Just leave it alone, Kofi," I warn.

His eyes grow wide in realization. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

"I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident," I weakly explain.

"That's the oldest excuse in the book," Kofi lets me know.

"It really didn't mean anything," I attempt to convince him.

"If it was so trivial, why not tell Chris?" He wants to know.

"Telling him would only upset him and there's no need to do that. It was a one time deal that will _never _happen again," I answer.

"How did it happen?" Kofi wonders.

I sigh. "I was confronting him about his feelings for me and to tell him that what we had was over because I'm with Chris. He was just so damn _sad_, Kofi. A sad Jeff is a fucking tragedy. I didn't know what to do, so I k-kissed him and well you can figure out the rest."

"It sounds like you were overcome with emotion and that's what made you kiss him. If that's true, how can you honestly say that it meant nothing?" He asks.

"I don't love him anymore, I just got caught up in the moment," I defend.

"What's going to happen if you find yourself caught up in another moment, Phil?" Kofi inquires.

I don't answer his question and I'm tired of talking, so I tensely ask Kofi to leave. He looks like he wants to protest, but I glare at him and he leaves without another word. The last thing I want to do right now is think about Jeff, but I can't get him off of my mind.

There's a picture of Chris on my nightstand and I smile when I look at it. I text him telling him that I need him and he responds almost instantly saying that he'll be 10 minutes. I take my clothes off quickly and I grab the lube and condoms from my bag. Having sex with Chris always clears my mind and I haven't touched him since I've been with Jeff so I really need him right now.

When I hear Chris putting his key in the door, I decide to surprise him by answering the door naked. His eyes darken as they take in my nude glory. He kicks the door closed with his foot and then he picks me up and carries me to our bed. I practically rip his shirt as I hurriedly take it off. I attack his mouth and I hastily reach for the zipper on his jeans. I yank them down and Chris stops me before I nearly tear his boxers in half.

"We have all night, there's no need to rush," Chris tells me.

"I want you to let me top," I say in between kisses.

"What?" Chris asks in a shocked tone.

"Please," I beg.

I can't explain it to him, but I'm feeling so powerless right now. I have to get some control tonight and I can't do that if he's dominating me. He finally nods in agreement and I'm grateful. Chris doesn't hate bottoming, but he would much rather top so I have to make sure to make it extra good for him.

I lay him on his back and I straddle his hips. I lean down to capture his lips in a kiss and then I move my mouth down toward his neck. I lick the slightly sweaty skin before gently biting it. I pinch his nipples and he groans in pleasure. I lick my lips when my mouth reaches his cock.

"You're already leaking so much for me, baby," I praise.

I teasingly swipe my tongue across the slit to gather some of the pre-cum and Chris curses. I make sure to touch the cold metal of my tongue piercing to the head of his cock just how he likes. He hums in pleasure when I engulf most of his cock in my mouth. I relax my throat to accommodate Chris' great length.

"I love your fucking mouth," He compliments.

I bring 2 of my fingers to his mouth and he sucks on them lasciviously. I continue breathing through my nose as I deepthroat Chris and I place my now slick fingers at his entrance. He tenses a bit, but I coax him into relaxing as I run my tongue along the underside of his dick. My fingers glide into his tight heat almost effortlessly once he relaxes.

"It's been a while since I bottomed," Chris admits.

I temporarily remove my mouth from his cock. "I'm going to make it so good for you, Chris."

I move my 2 fingers inside of him in a scissoring motion and Chris' ensuing groans sounds like a mix between pleasure and pain. I very gently scrape my teeth on a prominent vein beside the head as I find his prostate at the same time. He cums without warning and I manage to swallow completely without choking. I slow my thrusting fingers just a little bit as Chris recovers from his orgasm.

"That was amazing, baby," He tells me.

I smile. "I told you."

I open the bottle of lube while Chris tears the condom open with his teeth. He strokes my dick a little bit before placing the condom on it. I make sure that he's stretched and I ask him not to tense up again. Chris takes a deep breath and we both groan as I slowly slip inside. I have to stop about halfway through because he feels as tight as a virgin.

"Holy hell," I manage to pant.

"Tighter than your anaconda vice, huh?" Chris asks smugly.

I ignore him and instead focus on trying to move. I close my eyes as I gently start rocking my hips. Chris feels amazing clenched so tightly around me. I berate myself internally when my mind suddenly starts picturing Jeff underneath me. I start imagining his sparkling green eyes instead of the baby blue ones that I'm staring into.

I speed up my pace as I start wondering how hot Jeff would look writhing and submissive under me. I groan softly in pleasure as Chris' handsome features morph into Jeff's pretty ones. I picture that beautiful pierced mouth of his open wide in ecstasy as I fuck him roughly.

"Phil―"

I cut him off as I kiss him passionately. I'm kind of glad that I already gave Chris an orgasm tonight because I'm so close to cumming already. I grab on to his short hair a little too harshly as I plunge into him just as savagely. I'm so lost in the bliss of my orgasm that I'm not prepared for the bitch slap that Chris gives me. I rub my burning cheek and Chris starts talking before I can open my mouth.

He pushes me off of him. "What the fuck was that? I yelled for you to stop at least 5 times. Your eyes were glazed over like you were somewhere else."

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I um... I just need to go," I state.

I tune out his protests as I quickly throw my jeans and shirt back on. I grab my key card and I rush out of the door. I don't even know if Kofi is in his room, but I need to see him right _now_. I run to the elevator and I quickly press 2. I practically jump out of the elevator and I knock raucously on Kofi's door. He looks pissed when he answers, but his expression immediately changes when he sees the tears flowing down my face.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Kofi immediately asks as he lets me in his room.

"He won't leave me alone," I say incoherently as more tears fall.

"I can't hear you. Just calm down and try again," He advises.

I sob into his shoulder. "He's haunting me."

"You need to clear your mind. Ron went to go get food, so how about we watch shitty movies when he gets back?"

I nod in agreement because I don't trust my voice. I know that I need a permanent fix to this problem with Jeff, but for right now I'll take the temporary fix. Halfway through the second movie when Kofi and Ron aren't paying attention to me, I pull my phone out. I search through my pictures and I stop when I land on a folder labeled "Junk". JoMo decided to combine my ring name with Jeff's and he gave us the nickname Junk.

I haven't looked at any of these pictures since we broke up. I was a mess after he left and I avoided anything to do with him because I was so hurt. I think the only reason that I still have this folder is because I forgot about it. I flip through the photos one last time and my finger hovers over the "delete" key.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure why, but it just felt right to end the chapter here, I kind of like the ambiguous ending to it.**

**Next up, it's back to Jeffy's POV. I have to admit that I really love being inside of Jeff's head.**

**This chapter had a completely different title, but after writing the line about Jeff haunting him, I had the Florence + the Machine lyric, "I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me." stuck in my head and I thought that it was pretty perfect for this chapter.**

**That's enough of me rambling now!**

**Can't wait to see how you like this chapter!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I have completely neglected this story and there's honestly no good excuse to explain why. **

**I had the chapters planned out, but I don't think that I'll finish them.**

**So, I'm going to try to write a chapter that will wrap up this story.**

**I hope it won't feel too rushed, but it probably will feel that way.**

**I'm really sorry for all of you that followed this story and were looking forward to its progression.**

**After I finish Square Peg, I will not post here for a while.**

**Thanks for all of your kind words and support!**

**-TheGirlInThePinkScarf**


End file.
